


Azula - Teen Idle

by paranoid_parallax



Series: atla amvs [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AMV, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Embedded Video, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fanvids, Gen, Jealousy, Loneliness, Mental Breakdown, Teen Angst, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: "Look, maybe I just said it because I was a little... jealous."Set to "Teen Idle" by Marina.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: atla amvs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Azula - Teen Idle




End file.
